User talk:Vedek Dukat/Archive 1
'This page is an archive of previous discussions. Please click here to start a new discussion ' Songs For your pages of songs, could you italicize each line, so the page looks like, A British Tar? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 00:19, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) Thank you. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 00:26, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Sorry about that. Vedek Dukat 00:43, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::No problem, and there's no need to apologize - you didn't do anything wrong. (And when you do, it often seems more like you're slightly unsure of how to edit pages than you mean to cause harm). --Defiant | ''Talk'' 00:47, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) Re:Thanks Thank you for your help with the lyrics stuff. I like to think of my contributions as manure... Sometimes it can get really ugly, but they help MA grow. :LOL!!! No problem. ;) I don't think there's anything wrong with submitting articles that aren't formatted to standards -- it gives others a chance to do work on something. :P --From Andoria with Love 01:00, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) Addressing vandals Please don't encourage vandals with such comments as "Welcome back Mr. Vandal". It doesn't help the situation any. Thanks, Alan del Beccio Exo-psychology Sorry about the removal of your info, that was an accident. It usually says there was an edit conflict, but it didn't this time. I tried restoring it with a summary note apologizing, but apparently you saved the exact same thing before me.--Tim Thomason 01:12, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Oh, don't sweat it. I figured. :) --Vedek Dukat (Talk) 01:14, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) Internationalisation Hi there. What is the point in having a swedish version of MA? You might not be the right person to ask but since you brought it up with me I thought I could ask you. Everyone in Sweden speaks english (more or less fluently) and it seems to be a superfluous task. Tryffel :So, who should I ask about it? One of the founders of MA or someone else in charge of the Swedish page? Maybe it would be a good idea to cancel it if its in a bad shape and noone really cares to upgrade it? No point it if thats the case, ey? Tryffel ::You've been helpful. It's not that important to me. I didn't even realise there was a swedish version until you refered me to it. Maybe I'll contact the high command with my comments and await further instructions. Tryffel :::Thank you so much. That is an offer I probably will take advantage of! I like it here. It's so warm and friendly. And all this wonderful information about the coolest nerdy subject makes me all fuzzy inside. Tryffel Sisko 197 I wasn't informed that 197 and 1997 had been made into the same number, last i checked they were different? but see talk:program Sisko 197 to see why i removed the comment from the anon. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 22:43, 19 Nov 2005 (UTC) Babel templates Hi there! I'm not sure if you've noticed, but it happens on my userpage as well as yours, the babel-template thingy isn't aligning with the table format as well as most other things on MA usually do. I've tried integrating them into my wiki-sidebar, but it keeps chopping the ends off the boxes, until I refresh the page. Does this happen on your browser as well? BTW, congrats on the whole missing episode list, I'm so glad there's a collaborative effort. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 19:43, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) :If you mean the 3D-ish borders the tables normally have, yes, but other than that it loooks fine on Opera. I don't know about IE or Firefox. I'll check it out, but in the meantime maybe you can take a screencap to show me what you mean. And thanks! That really means a lot to me. :) --Vedek Dukat ''Talk'' | ''Duty Roster'' 19:47, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) here you are... can you see, the edge of the table overlaps the edges of the templates, cutting off the text. If you refresh the page, the problem resolves itself. Maybe its just a browser issue. :-) Zsingaya ''Talk'' 19:56, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Yup, looks like you're using IE all right. That's the problem - IE never works the same twice for me. Try opening it in Firefox or Opera and it should look fine, plus you'll get the borders you've been missing. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 20:01, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) You know, you're right, the whole of MA looks better in Firefox. I don't use it very often, because I like the way I've set up my BT Yahoo Broadband browser. But, now I know, that if I ever want to use MA, I'll just load up Firefox. :-) Zsingaya ''Talk'' 20:20, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) :The problems with Babel display might have something to do with another template that the German edition has that we haven't created yet, its a "container" that puts all your Babels in tables (i rhyme). once i read more about them, i'll probably be ready to deal with this. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk ::Honestly, I have no idea how the coding works - I just copied the format of existing templates and copied the text from the Commons link. I did notice it makes the table slightly wider (225px as opposed to 200px I believe) than the normal sidebar is. Dunno if that can be avoided without looking squashed. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 03:18, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) Hey, would you mind translating Template:User de-0 to sound like Template:User en-0? Having a template that says "This person doesn't speak the language" sounds pretty awkward. :) Thanks! --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 19:54, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) :In fact, the German version already says "insufficient" knowledge, not no knowledge, so it's ok this way. --Memory 20:08, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) French MA I'm the french admin and I just want to say that contributions must be objective. So by saying that fr:Benjamin Sisko is the best captain is not the best way to begin with the french version. I'm already dealing with people pro- and anti-ENT, people who love and people who hate DS9... I'm trying to convince them to work together, then if you say something like this it certainly won't help. It's the best way to begin an open war. Although I don't know you, I think it is really surprising of you for contributing like this, seeing how much you contribute. Philoust123 22:02, 24 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Hi there, Vedek. I've joined the ranks of Users who're branching out to different languages. At the moment, I'm trying to translate the Charles Tucker page on the French site. I must admit to using the google-translator to get the backbone of the article, but it makes plenty of mistakes that you have to go through afterwards. What do you think, so far? Zsingaya ''Talk'' 22:39, 24 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Well, I'm pooped and on my way to bed, but I'll open it tomorrow and take a look. Philoust would probably be a better candidate for the job, however -- the French I know comes from the French-Spanish border area, where people often mix the two languages. When I added my little note to the French Sisko page, the heading I put was "Le Background". :P --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 07:18, 25 Nov 2005 (UTC) Talk pages Hey, Vedek. Just to let you know, talk pages -- even user talk pages -- should be used for idle chit-chat, especially the excessive conversation you had with Bentbrain. That said, your reversion of Bentbrain's vandalism is greatly appreciated. Thank you. :) --From Andoria with Love 18:32, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) :They should? :D No, I know what you meant and it's no problem. Just doing my civic duty... Kind of wish he hadn't been banned for such a long period though. 96 hours? That's 4 days. Oh well, can't say he didn't earn a ban. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 19:02, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) Friendly advice Hey there, Vedek. I know you're just being a joker around here, but I would probably advise against calling Alan anything other than his name. In fact, its best to keep personal feelings about users off the site, otherwise he might find enough evidence to ban you for a bit, to teach you a lesson. Just remember this phrase made by Lord Acton in the late nineteenth century: http://www.bartleby.com/59/13/powertendsto.html. If you want to chat about how much you disagree with any of the admins, I'll give you my email and you can say whatever you like. On another matter, how is the episode list going? I keep adding little bits to the one I'm working on ( ), and I'm almost finished. This could be a great addition to the site. :-) Zsingaya ''Talk'' 22:02, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Oh, I think you misunderstood my intent. I menat "Mr. Vulcan" to be a nickname, not an insult - like Neelix calls Tuvok. And when I said (I forgot where, but a talk page where I referred to him by that name) Alan and I were like Odo and Quark, I meant it; opposites who coexist peacefully more or less. But you're right, and he did ask me not to do it, which is why I've stopped. It would still be nice to talk somewhere where we could have real conversations though. I activated my email in the preferencees section, so you can use the link in the toolbox to send your AIM/MSN/Yahoo to me once you activate yours (if you haven't already). :As for the episode pages, I think things slowed around Thanksgiving time (at least for people in the US). I did do the day after, but my copy of DS9 Season 6 was accidentally deleted lost, so I won't be able to finish , but good job with yours. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 23:26, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC) Re: Main Page It sounds like a good idea to me. However, I cannot simply alter the layout of the page without community support, no matter how minor the change. So what I'll do is present your idea at Portal talk:Main (if you haven't already) and see what the others have to say, although I'm pretty sure they'll agree with it. --From Andoria with Love 08:02, 29 Nov 2005 (UTC) :I figured as much... Oh well, the change will probably be agreed upon and implemented a few months from now. ;) --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 00:34, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the tip! I'm mostly poking around the medical section for my own benefit (I play a doctor on a PBeM sim). I think I've been adding categories to most of the things, but I imagine I've missed a few. I'll keep it in mind from now on. Thanks again. E-mail You might want to try and re-send it. :-) Zsingaya ''Talk'' 19:27, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) Ferengi FA nomination Thanks for your input on this. Weyoun and I tried to address your concerns, and I think adding the RHW comments into background is fine. However, your comment didn't contain a vote and I'd like to ask that you provide one, support or oppose, so that we can judge whether or not this article meets MA standards for Featured Articles. Thanks. Logan 5 22:48, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) Wraith's userpage Hi there. I didn't even realise I was writing on his userpage, I thought it was his talk page! It looks so similar. Oh well, he's just a vandal anyway... did you manage to re-send the email? Zsingaya ''Talk'' 23:08, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) :I was about to leave you a message about that. I'm on hold with the customer support dimwit as we speak, so it'll be going pretty soon. As far as the user page goes, if he turned it into a talk page by responding on it, then it's a talk page. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 23:11, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) Re: Reference works pages Well, Dukat... I did what I could. hehe :-) --MstrControl 04:05, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC) :The point is that I have too much time on my hands now (I'm between jobs)... btw do you know anyone in need of a good computer programmer? --MstrControl 04:20, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC) Re: Comment and Question (Re: Comment) Thanks for the compliment on Oliver McGowan. I was just trying to see if I could do a Shran-type page, and figured I could use a minor guest star (and actor I never heard of) as a start. I'm sure I've missed some people, since I'm not good at remembering TOS-era actors. (Re:Question) Don't take the "Mis-named characters" section seriously, I just have an affinity for the old "Federation Day" newspaper clipping, and I thought it would be cool to put some pictures of people who at least held a similar position to the people from the clipping. In a canon contest would be the unseen clipping into a pulp. Some of those characters (Samuels, Thoris, V'Lar, and "Gral") could have been given Generations-name with no problem. If they were it would have been awesome continuity on a caliber perhaps never seen. I put the picture of the "Grizzled Man" in there for Cleet because I just like that guys' beard, and couldn't find a good 22nd century counterpart. I'm also not contending that Harris was in any way, shape, or form a member of the Picard family, but that idea came to my head and just stuck his picture in there.--Tim Thomason 04:37, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC) RE: Drugs & Treatments I've thought about categorizing the drugs & treatments section based on the medicine's use. :-) For example, there could be categories for stimulants, resucitatives, depressants, analgesics, etc. It's something I plan to try to work on in the future once I finish adding things (which I'm almost finished doing). I'm not sure about the food & beverage section because I haven't looked at it too much, but I imagine categorizing them by which culture used them might be helpful there. Then again, you might end up with a bunch of categories with one item, which I guess wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing. --Bgtribble 16:55, 2 Dec 2005 (UTC) Klingon! Hey, this sounds crazy. Just an idea. What if MA was translated into klingon? Stupid idea, yeah. But I just thought of it.CaptainCaca :I'm not a big fan of the Klingon language. I mean, it's cool as far as continuity and such (although I never understood why only the Klingons have their own language), but as someone who knows what a barrier different languages can be -- see my userpage I don't see a point in adding extra complications to the equation. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 04:44, 3 Dec 2005 (UTC) Ok, good point. I was pretty bored and decided to typ somthing. Thanks for considering it though. See ya around. CaptainCaca 18:45, 3 Dec 2005 (UTC) re:Vandal moves Don't worry about the accidental page move, I corrected it - things like that just happen. Anyway, many thanks for your help dealing with the vandal, it wouldn't have been nearly as easy working on that alone. :) -- Cid Highwind 00:22, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) Change to duty roster Hey there Vedek. Since I think it's pretty clear the duty roster is here to stay, think it's time to remove the ones with "(complete)" next to them? On the one hand, it looks cleaner and would stop confusion like the comment on the talk page about Day of the Dove, but at the same time I kind of like seeing what the community's accomplished. Dunno what your thoughts are - in any case, count me in when you have your next big idea. :-) Weyoun 04:47, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC) :It's now at Memory Alpha:Duty Roster (type for short) --lkCaptain Mike K. Barteltalk as it has become official and the user projects page appparently includes it as well, so you should probably change your sig. ;-) Weyoun 02:08, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Just gonna respond here this time. I updated the link on my userpage and signature, but I think we're obviously gonna have to leave the old User:Vedek Dukat/Episodes link as a redirect because of past signings and the fact people might still type it in for a while. Thanks for the support! --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 03:42, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) Thanks for the note Thanks. I like the roster as an opportunity to get something started, as opposed to always tweaking and cleaning up. And you're right about keeping an indication of progress. I haven't written a summary before, but I find it's a great example of how good short writing is tougher that long. Boy, did I run long... It's a start though, and I'll return to it with fresh eyes. AureliusKirk 09:26, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC) Corridor Thank you for your thoughtful input. Please refer to my user talk page and Talk: Corridor for some explication of intent in creating the page. I would welcome your continued advice and input.--Fenian 20:54, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC) User:Buttercups I'm sure you're aware by now that Buttercups is a vandal... just moving pages and then changing their original content to "Haha", for example, is vandalism. PS: I'm online now... :) Zsingaya ''Talk'' 09:41, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) 66.176.191.253 Thanks for welcoming me! I was actually about to create an account today, after I got a bit more of a feel for the place andf your friendly encouragement convinced me to do it now. I already have accounts on English and Spanish Wikipedia and I'm an administrator on the English one. I have been a huge Star Trek fan since age 10, but not as far as to be considered a Trekkie. Thanks again for welcoming me on my I.P.! -- PRueda29 Ptalk29 21:17, 15 December 2005 (UTC) a.k.a